In The Webb
by candyspiders122
Summary: Takes place after The Amazing Spider-man movie, approximately two years. I wanted to create this fanfic because i'm in love with Spider-man and i feel like the story i want to tell hasn't been done before, i plan this will be a series or my hopes are that it can be, i hope whoever reads this falls in love with what i'm writing, enjoy everyone! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**In The Webb **

In this fanfic its about what happens after The Amazing Spider-man movie events, and is based on Andrew Garfield's Peter Parker. Hope who all reads this enjoys.

He looks down from the night sky, he's had enough of pondering things for tonight…things like uncle Ben dying, Dr. Connors evolving to a lizard, Captain Stacy being killed because of him, and Gwen Stacy just for knowing his identity and being the love of his life. In which he never thought the green goblin a.k.a Norman Osbourne would ever use against him. "Let's face it," he thinks to himself, "I'm the one who actually killed her." He remembers of when captain Stacy told him, and made him promise not to see Gwen anymore to keep her out of the trouble that surfaces around with being Spider-Man. "I'm stupid….reckless and sloppy! If it wasn't for me breaking the promise I made to her father she'd still be alive," he thinks to himself. "Worst part is it wasn't even the green goblin that killed her, when I tried to save her with my web-sling…that's when she truly died. It's all your fault Spider-Man what they say about you is true your nothing but a masked vigilante," He sighs deeply and takes a leap off the tall skyscraper web-slinging his way through the streets of New York City. Thinking to himself, "I vow from now on to rationalize my way of doing things to keep the ones I love safe from my enemies…to never make a rash stupid decision that might put others besides myself in danger…I must try to protect the innocent to the best of my abilities." He remembers what his uncle Ben said about his father saying, "with great power comes great responsibility." He never fully understood it till now because he wasn't ready for the true commitment of being Spider-Man…being the hero that he should have been after dealing with the Dr. Connors incident. He finally realizes that he needs to try no matter how hard the task to always keep order even for the people he don't know and to not act like a moody teenager anymore, or try not to. "It's not my own life that I should only care about, it's the lives' of the innocent I need to keep safe…and to embrace the responsibity of it instead of running away from it instead of running away from it like a small child…it's my life and purpose now…I am SPIDER-MAN."

Meanwhile…

King-Pin biggest criminal in the city of New York ahead of all crime of mob deals of drug deals, even the mastermind behind the creation of the green goblin. After the fall of Dr. Connors research, and attempts to find a cure or any hope to save Norman Osbourne failed. King-Pin came to Mr. Osbourne and offered a proposition that he absolutely couldn't refuse. King-Pin's deal offered that he would supply everything and anything to keep Norman Osbourne alive; in exchange Norman would have to do his bidding. King-Pin wanted Spider-Man DEAD…for many reasons, since his hired goons could never complete their jobs since Spider-Man always caught them without fail in their acts. King-Pin was beginning to lose his patience…Spider-Man was influencing King-Pin's power over the city and the amount of money that was going into his pocket, since no deals have been able to be completed. Norman Osbourne said yes to King-Pin's deal because he also wanted Spider-Man dead. He felt that when Spider-Man brought an end to all of Dr. Connors work that he had sentenced him to death, for Norman Osbourne's only hope was Dr. Connors. He became infused with rage when Dr. Connors work was all obliterated, for he felt Dr. Connors was really onto something that could save his life…and because of Spider-Man it was back to square one. Yes Norman had money but he knew not as much as the King-Pin had. He felt the deal with King-Pin; as much money and power King-Pin has of course it would ensure his existence, so of course getting rid of the man he resented most wouldn't be a bad deal he'd help bring him down for King-Pin and bring him down for himself as well in the process. As for present time the green goblin has failed to do the objective to King-Pins surprise. King-Pin thought for sure Spider-Man would be done for or would want to die after the green goblin had found out Spider-Man's true identity and killed his beloved Gwen Stacy. King-Pin was furious the green goblin never actually told him, or got to tell him who Spider-Man was, since accentually after finding out Spider-Man's true identity Norman Osbourne immediately tried to fulfill his task…he thought he had Peter Parker by the throat with the death of his girlfriend. Instead it filled Peter with so much rage and anger that every fiber of his being went into fighting the green goblin, when he was through beating Norman to a pulp he left him lying in the city street to die, and at the same time leaving King-Pin with no true answer of who Spider-Man was and the fact Spider-Man was still alive. King-Pin collected Norman sometime after the fight, not that he saved him he had plans for what he would do to him since Norman had failed to uphold his end of the bargain and had to pay for it. In present time King-Pin decides for his goons that they find someone from his corporation that can actually finish the job. For King-Pins Corporation was a kind of a guild, so to speak for all of his goons, thief's, and assassins surely he thought he'd have one that was rank enough for the job. As Spider-Man swings through the city of Manhattan, King-Pin plots a sadistic and deadly end for the web-slinging hero.


	2. Chapter 2: Intro to a world of danger

Chapter Two: Introduction to a world of danger

She stared at herself in the mirror thinking to herself with tears in her eyes, "Felicia your so weak, look at you…you couldn't protect your father and you wouldn't be able to protect yourself if you had too," she picks up the mirror off the wall and throws it to the other side of the room. Now uncontrollably crying takes out the letter from K.I.N.G Enterprises and rereads its contents that state:

_Dear Miss Hardy,_

_Sorry to inform you that your father has died , but he will be greatly missed by the company._

Felicia getting more and more frustrated as she fixates on the words of the letter rips the letter until its nothing but pieces. She thinks to herself, "how is my father dead? He was one of the best that worked for King-Pin, Who killed him? What kind of task was to hard for my father to complete? Why in the letter about his death was it so vague? And wasn't my father more important than them just telling his only child that he died through a letter that has no answers!," frustrated she throws the pieces out the window of her apartment. Her and her father stayed in a apartment complex southside of Queens. There apartment was the equivalent size of a duplex King-Pin her fathers boss always paid the bills for them and gave her father money to send her to a good school in New York where she would be safe. Now Felicia 18 years of age is graduated and ever since has been working. She wanted to take some of the pressure off her father so he wouldn't have to work for King-Pin so much, or hopefully someday not anymore. Her father still worried about his Felicia going out into the world after her graduation upset that she would be working, he made a deal with King-Pin that he would do the harder tasks that he wanted completed in exchange that his thugs stay away from Felicia and to have a secret bodyguard for her at the times she was out of the apartment and on her work shift. Felicia was not notified about the agreement that her father had made she just knew and understood, not everything was always discussed or couldn't be discussed amongst her father and her. Felicia's mind was scrambled with the thoughts of what could have happened to her father, and the fact that she just couldn't shake the feeling that K.I.N.G Enterprises was hiding something, but feeling powerless that she can't do anything about it. "What will I do now that my father is dead…I have no mother…no family, the only people in my life are the devilish people of K.I.N.G Enterprises," she thinks as she wraps herself with her arms as to a means to comfort herself. Felicia lifts her head and glances down the hall to what was once her father's room. Her father one of the highest ranked criminal King-Pin had working for him…taken down it just didn't sound right to Felicia, she didn't want to believe what had happened. She starts walking towards her father's room, upon entering she overlooked his room seeing his collection of black leather in his closet. She walks to the closet in his bedroom feeling the black leather outfits with her fingertips her hand stops when she stumbles upon his favorite jacket. This jacket was different then the others it had the K.I.N.G Enterprises crest on the back of it, which wasn't why he liked it so much he liked this particular jacket because it had a pocket hidden on the coats inside; and he would keep a silver-oval locket with Felicia's picture inside so if he ever had doubts he would take the locket out and when he looked upon his daughters picture would regain the confidence to do whatever it was he had to do. Felicia held one of the jackets sleeve's in her hands and brought it to her forehead tears swelling in her eyes. She knew that her father of course wasn't necessarily a good man but he always tried to do right by his daughter in his own way. "I can't make it in this world without you father, I just…can't," she sighs as she lets the tears fall from her eyes. Suddenly a loud bang comes from the kitchen, "could it be the window just falling down since I don't think I locked it in place? Or was it something or someone else?," Felicia thinks as she gets in the closet to hide behind the collection of leather jackets, "just in…case," she says as she gets in a fetal position behind the jackets in the closet. She hears footsteps coming closer and closer to her fathers room, there trying to be really quiet and sneaky but she is able to still hear little thumps on the floor of the apartment. Felicia's eyes start to widen in fear she can feel a cold sweat on the back of her neck, she hears another slam somewheres in the apartment and accidently lets out a gasp. Smoke starts to fill the room she can feel herself closing her eyes and falling to the floor, before hitting the ground she hears the voice of someone say, "Sleep and shhhhhhh."


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposition

Chapter Three: The Proposition

King-Pin's gray-steel loveless cold stare fixates on the unconscious girl sitting in the chair before his desk. "I trust that this is the girl or is it another disappointing civilian of New York that you assumed was her," he says waving his hands in disappointment to the shadowy figure standing behind the chair. "Yes Chief I'm sure this time…I know I have failed in the past but please let this action be rewarded you have what you want, now give me what I want…which is another chance to prove to you and your company I can be competent," King-Pin takes out his gun that he keeps in his desk, "PLEASE SIR I CAN PROVE MYSELF! I GOT YOU THE GIRL…I GOT YOU FELICIA THE DAUGHTER OF THE CAT BURGLAR! - he says as he's cut off by King-Pins bullet to his leg, falling to the ground moaning in pain as he tries to stop the bleeding by applying pressure with his hands. "I have no room for any, ANY mistakes in my company do you know how sloppy you were out there…" he says as he stands from his chair and walks to the other side of his desk over to his goon, grabs him by his shirt and lifts the gun in his hand to perfect alignment with the thugs head. "Sorry soldier but I'm exterminating your job with the company, you have been terminated," he says as he grins a murderous smile watching, as his employee's eyes widen in fear…he pulls the trigger and soaks in the glorious feeling that he is overwhelmed with from killing, reveling in the pool of blood beneath him. Once he composes himself from his merciless kill he stands, and turns to face the girl in the chair behind him, smiling at the girl's frightened expression. Felicia had awoken to the sound of the first gunshot and witnessed the gruesome murder right in front of her, tears swelling in her eyes from seeing such a horrible act being committed. King-Pin walks over to Felicia in the chair and smacks her hard with his gun; Felicia wincing in pain, "Don't cry! You STUPID girl! If you can't be strong I might as well kill you now because that would mean you would be of no use to me if you can't even handle a simple murder," he walks behind his desk to sit in his chair, placing the gun back into the drawer from whence it came; Felicia who has been watching his every movement with her eyes has relaxed a little. "But Miss Hardy I am willing to give you one chance…after all you are the daughter of one of my greatest employees, but only one chance Miss Hardy which means if you do anything to jeopardize my wishes of what I want YOU to do for me you will be terminated and I'll make sure it's a slow excruciating process," he says as his cold eyes seem like there grinning at the idea. "I…I…don't understand what do you want me to do? And how am I the one that can succeed with the mission I have no skills, no powers…it's like you're setting me up for a loss already," she says inquisitively. "Oh Miss Hardy come now, you know I had your father as an employee I know you could possibly inherit all of his skills and maybe more you just need the right training and discipline do you think I had that imbecile kidnap you for no reason? I had him kidnap YOU because of whose daughter you are…you have potential to be one of my best soldiers," he says tapping his fingers on his deck…as somebody who was in heavy thought would. Felicia thinking of her father remembers of his code name; The Cat Burglar; her father was one of the best he stole a lot of jewels for King-Pin and made him a lot of money; she could understand the motive behind King-Pin wanting to train her. Her father had speed, ability to fight…and was very clever. Felicia suddenly remembers the very vague letter that she had received from K.I.N.G Enterprises, from this evil MAN her dad's boss who couldn't even bother to tell her what have became of her father. Felicia's eyes sharpen and hold their gaze on King-Pin firmly, "What did happen to my father? And why did you send me that disrespectful vague letter? It told me nothing about him and the worst part of it is…you haven't given his body to me and I'm sure you have found it." King-Pin surprised at her boldness grins, "Now that's the kind of attitude I need you to have in order for the task I'm going to bestow you with…but let me show you something first," he says as he takes out a remote that's button lowers a TV from the ceiling. The TV comes on at first Felicia sees nothing but a static picture…then she can start to make out the outline of a room, but not a bedroom…it was a jail cell a very rusty, damp…and moldy cell that was very poorly lit. When the full picture came into view on the screen she could make out what seemed to be a man sitting in the corner of the room he looked sickly and like he haven't ate in days. She saw that he was writing something into the dirt floor of the cell; she squints to make out the letters and they say, "FELICIA," she realizes that it is her father. Felicia becomes outraged getting up from her chair and slamming her hands down on his desk tears falling from her eyes, "Why!? TELL ME KNOW! And what makes you think I would do anything for you after seeing what you have done to my father you sick sadistic bastard!" King-Pin looking pleased with himself grins at her rage, starting to chuckle, he then stands up for a brief moment and slams Felicia back down into her chair, "Calm yourself Miss Hardy he's not dead…yet." He moves to the side of his desk and sits playing with his plaque that is the symbol of K.I.N.G Enterprises he starts telling her how his company works as a whole. With all the connections he has working for him in the city and how much control he actually has…and then she wonders for some reason he starts to talk about Spider-Man and how his control over the city has decreased due to Spider-Man's encounter with Dr. Connors two years ago on top of the Oscorp tower."That's when it all started going wrong…when that wall crawling freak got involved with city affairs, he started saving people and becomes the hero so he fights any crime he comes across no matter how big or small he's bad for my business Miss Hardy, and I need him to disappear…New York city is mine and should be corrupt the way I like it, New York city is not meant to be a safe place," he says clenching his fist around one corner of his desk. Felicia finally realizes what the "task" he wants her to fulfill is, it's to kill Spider-Man. "NO I won't do it, I'm not killing Spider-Man he has helped us all so much how do you expect me to take him down he's nothing but good! And in this city we need him…we need him…to protect us from people like you! I'd rather kill myself then kill Spider-Man…so terminate me." "Have you forgot I have your father Miss Hardy in my custody…hmm now why do you think that is? The only reason your father is still alive is so I can use him to get to YOU, you're going to do what I ask of you unless you want your father to die…and it will be YOUR entire fault." King-Pin starts to chuckle, he gets up from the side of his desk walking back behind his desk pulling another remote out of one of his drawer's. Felicia looks up at the TV so far nothing is happening and then suddenly she sees people in white lab coats, quarantine outfits come into her father's cell they have packs strapped to their backs, and a long wire hangs from the packs; at the end of the wire is something similar to a electricity conduit on a tazer. Felicia knows what's coming next, the people in the coats start electrocuting her father. Felicia starts to scream leaping from her chair begging him to make them stop torturing her father, "Please stop! PLEASE!" she slams her hands down on the table lowers her head to face the ground she knows King-Pin has broken her. There's no other way to ensure her father's life, she knows she has to do the mission that King-Pin wants her to fulfill. "FINE! I'll do it…I'll kill Spider-Man," she says as tears fall to the floor, and as she falls motionless back into her chair. "Now that's what I wanted to hear," King-Pin says as he press's the button on the remote again; signaling to the lab people to end her father's torture.


End file.
